


With a Little Help

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Injured Sam, Kidnapping, Magic, Other, Reader Insert, eldrich bunker, torture(not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: When Sam goes missing, the bunker goes into action to help find the Legacy Man of Letters.





	With a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I've posted here. Check out my Tumblr for more. @growningupgeek.  
> I've seen a few posts about the bunker being magical and that started me to thinking. What if the bunker was built on top of a magical node so that magic was part of the very fabric of the building? What if it eventually became self-aware and proctive of the men(and women) that lived within it's walls?

The sound of someone crying led Dean through the bunker to Sam's room. He knew it had to be Y/N, the only other person in the bunker since Sam had vanished a few weeks before. He'd left on what should have been a simple salt and burn, saying he could handle it himself and never returned. Dean had followed a few days later, after shaking the cold that kept him home in the first place, only to find no trace of Sam. No one in the town remembered seeing him, there was no sign of the car he'd taken and he'd never checked into the one motel in the area. He stood outside the door of the room that Y/N and Sam had shared wondering if he should disturb her. As far as he knew she hadn’t been back to this room in weeks, choosing to sleep in the room she’d used when she first joined them rather than where she had been so happy for a few months.  
The sound of her sobbing was what finally decided him. Quietly pushing the door open he found Y/N sitting on the bed with Sam’s blue flannel spread across her lap clutching something in her hands. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

“What’s wrong, kiddo,” he asked a gentle voice.

She turned her tear stained face towards him and in a broken voice replied, “Did you know?”

“Know what,” he was confused.

She tightened her hands around whatever she was holding. “I came in to get one of his shirts, I just wanted something that smelled like him, ya know. This was the first one I grabbed and this fell…”

Another sob ripped through her as she opened her trembling hands. She was holding a small, velvet box that she flipped open. Inside was a delicate looking, silver ring set with a small emerald and a (y/bs) with multiple protective runes carved into the band. Dean had known Sam was serious about Y/N, but not that serious.

“No, honey,” he said softly. “I didn’t. If I had I’d have gotten it out of here before you found it.”

Y/N drew in a deep breath. “Dean, this is an engagement ring. He was going...”

Her voice trembled to a stop. Dean wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug as her sobs rang through the bunker. He wished he had the words to comfort her.

 

Deep in the bunker something stirred, one of its charges was in pain. It followed the path of aching loss to the woman Sam and Dean called Y/N. The bunker knew Sam loved her so that deep ache was a bad thing. It was surprised to find her in Sam’s room being held by Dean as she cried. A quick scan of the area showed Sam was nowhere nearby, so it delved into both Y/N and Dean’s memories. The ones it needed were fresh and raw, and it felt anger that someone had possibly harmed one of the Legacies. It reached down into the earth for the magical node it was built on and followed the leylines to where Sam was supposed to have gone.

Hundreds of miles away, Sam was tied to a chair feeling half dead. What looked like a haunting had turned out to be a town full of demons. He’d done his best but eventually their numbers had overwhelmed him and he’d been taken down. While he was unconscious the demons had searched him thoroughly, taking all his weapons and his phone and placing them on a table where he could see them. It was just one more way to torture him, leaving everything he needed where he could get to it if he could only get free. But who ever had tied up had known what they were doing and the knots were out of his reach. So instead of looking at what he couldn’t have, Sam used the time they left him alone to try to get some rest. Ignoring the blood that dripped down his chest from the latest session he closed his eyes and tried to get what sleep he could.  
As he drifted into the twilight between the waking world and sleep that was as close as he got to true rest he felt it. There was a tickling at the edge of his mind in a place that he had thought long dormant, a place that he thought he could only get to when he was drinking demon blood. It didn’t feel dark like those powers did, it felt curious, like it was looking for something or someone. Deciding to take a chance that it was a young physic stretching their mental muscles he drew on those long ago lessons from Ruby and reached back.

‘My name is Sam and I need your help, please,’ he thought. There was no response, at least not in words. A feeling of surprise, followed by stronger curiosity. An empath probably, Sam hoped that whoever it was could catch images or words along with feelings. He let some of the desperation he felt into the link along with an image of the town he’d gone to, the head demon with black eyes then a piece of paper with Dean’s name and current phone number on it. After a minute there was a wave of understanding and then the other presence was gone. But it left behind something Sam hadn’t felt in a while, hope.

The bunker pulled back the feelers it had sent into the leylines, it had Sam’s location now it just needed to get the information to Dean. His natural shield and the protections that the angel had given him were too difficult to get through so planting the information in his mind not an option; Y/N was a different story. She had some natural shielding but not as strong as Dean’s. It could get into her mind as she slept and plant the information in the form of a dream. All it had to do was wait until she tried to sleep.

Y/N dragged herself out of the library, having exhausted herself researching a way to find Sam. She’d already tried a half dozen tracking spell but none of them had worked, Dean had abandoned the search for another hours ago in favor of sleeping but she had kept going until the print on the page in front of her made no sense to her sleep deprived brain. The room she was using seemed so far away that she ended up in Sam’s room. Curling up in the blankets with her head on his pillow she could almost believe that he was just cleaning up the library before he came to bed. Comforted, she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.  
The dreams started almost immediately; visions of the town Sam had been heading to, a man with the black eyes of a demon, Sam overwhelmed by demons then tied up and tortured, an abandoned house miles outside of town deep in the woods. She jerked out of sleep with the sure knowledge that Sam was alive and in more trouble than even he could handle. She jumped out of bed and raced to Dean’s room.

She pounded on the door until he opened it then poured out her dream in a rush of words, barely stopping for a breath between sentences. When she finished she kept her hopeful eyes on Dean, praying that he’d say let’s go.

Instead he crushed her hopes. “Honey, I already looked…”

“Fine, I’ll go by myself,” she yelled turning her back on him. “And when I come back with Sam I’ll expect a lavish apology.”

Dean watched as she ran off and heard a door slam down the hall. After a minute, he sighed and went to the room that Y/N was using. He walked in without knocking to find her packing her duffle bag. He watched as she jammed jeans, tee-shirts and flannels into, then grabbed her gun from the top drawer of the night stand and checked it before putting it in the waistband of her jeans. 

“What makes you so sure,” he asked finally.

She looked at him for a minute before shrugging. “I don’t know, Dean, I just am. I’m also sure that if we don’t get there soon it’s going to be too late for him.”  
She picked up her bag and shoved past him and headed for the garage. Knowing that he would never change her mind, Dean grabbed his go bag from his room and followed her, because if she was right Sam would never forgive him for letting her go alone.

Sam clung to that shred of hope even though he could feel his body fading, he didn’t know how long he’d been captive or how much blood he’d lost but he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was aware of the sounds of a scuffle outside the door of the room but ignored it. It was probably just the demons arguing over who was next to torture him, something that happened fairly often as they weren’t very good at sharing. It took a while for him to realize that instead of getting quieter as demons dropped out the sounds were getting louder and closer. Something hit the door hard causing a loud sound that made him jump a little. Then a very familiar voice shouted, “Dean, over here! This door is locked.”

Seconds later the lock clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal Dean and Y/N, both armed with angel blades. Before he could say anything, Sam’s head was jerked back and he felt the edge of a knife press against his throat. He felt a split second of despair that he was going to die with rescue so close, but he shoved that feeling down. He was not going to die in front of his family, not tonight. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see their faces as he tried to think of a way to help.  
“Drop the weapons or he dies right here, right now,” the demon said, tightening his grip until Sam flinched. There were several moments of silence, then he heard the blades hit the floor. He opened his eyes and when he caught Dean’s attention he glanced down at his feet. Dean gave a barely perceptible nod and Sam closed his eyes again. He counted to three then pushed his feet against the floor with as much strength as he could muster. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to move the chair he was tied too and knock the demon off balance. He heard a scream at the same time as he felt the knife cut into his skin. His last thought as he went into the darkness was that maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea.

The bunker waited patiently, something it knew how to do very well. It was a week later when the door opened again and Sam was helped in by Dean and Y/N. He was battered and bruised but it would help with that by activating the healing spells hidden in the sigils in its walls. As Dean helped Sam down the hall to his room Y/N placed her hand on the wall.  
“Thank you,” she whispered. “I know you helped us find him.”


End file.
